Lady Bug
by Cordelia Amelie
Summary: A horrible birthday getaway crosses the path of Bella and her green-eyed nurse. A story about friendship, hope and love. AH.
1. Chapter 1

"_C'mon, Lady Bug, jump! The water is calling you!" I heard Rosalie call out and wave at me as another wave rushed ashore. I can see the waves as they race to the shore, wave after wave after wave. I know how to swim, but the waves looked scary from up here. Or maybe that was just the coward in me._

_"Stop calling me that!" I yelled back as I try to contain my giggles. I looked down and cursed as I saw how far up I am on the cliff. _

"_I won't if you won't jump! Lady Bug!!" She yelled again as she laughed and tried to splash water from where I was. _

_I looked down again and rolled my eyes. "Rose, this is way too far up. Can I just jump on that cliff?" I asked as I pointed on the cliff below me, much shorter and much safer._

_"Lady Bug, you're being a drama queen! It's my birthday and you promised to do what I want!" This is the third time she used her birthday card today. The first one was when she had me eat that spicy as hell crab and the second one was when she had me ask for a picture on the guy I was crushing at the restaurant we ate at earlier._

_"You're such a bitch Rosalie, but I love you!" I yelled at her and she raised her hands in glee. I took a few steps back and ran straight to the edge and into the open sea. "Happy Birthday, Rose!_"

I woke up to a dimly lit room. For a second, I was disoriented and I blinked the last remnants of sleep as I slowly remember where I was. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt wetness on my cheeks. I hastily wipe it with my bandaged hand and cursed as I felt pain on my wrist.

"Knock, knock," I heard someone said on the doorway before the actual knocks. "How are we doing today, Bella?" My nurse, Edward, asked as he walked over to my bed and grinned as he saw the mountain of quilts and comforters.

"I'm good. Hey, I saw that." I said weakly, my voice still hoarse as he raised his hands in defeat. He is always teasing me about my never ending supply of quilts and comforters that my aunt brought with her when I was admitted. Another stack of blanket were at the couch on the other side.

"C'mon, Bella. You have a mountain of blankets here and you still complain to your night time nurse that the AC is too cold." He said with a laugh as he adjusted the AC with the remote which he handed me afterwards.

"Fight me, Edward. I can literally cover you with these and no one will ever know." I said softly, I was trying to sound playful but failed, miserably.

He gave me a sad smile and moved closer to adjust my IV and check my vitals. After a few minutes, he handed me a cup with my tablets and a glass of water.

I was on my fourth and final tablet when I swallowed too much water that I was coughing and spluttering water on my bed. I looked at Edward with panicked eyes as I coughed and felt my lungs constrict. It was becoming painful and harder to breathe. My eyes are filled with hot tears that are now cascading freely on my face.

"Hey, hey." Edward said as he rushed to my side and patted my back tenderly. "Take it easy." His voice was soothing.

I was still coughing so hard that I can now see black spots behind my eyelids.

"Bella, listen to me. Don't panic. Stop breathing," he commanded, his tone authoritative, far from the joking one he conversed with me earlier. I obeyed. "Now, breathe. One at a time. Slowly," I did and after a few tries, I was breathing as normally as I could although my lungs are still painful and every breath is labored.

"Thank you," I manage to say as I wiped my eyes from the tears that formed over my coughing fit. I flinched again due to the pain on my wrist which he saw.

"No problem, but please be careful next time." He gave me a look that I couldn't understand. Pity? Sadness? There is still something there. He shook his head slightly and cleared his throat. "Now, is your wrist and side still bothering you?" He asked as he wrote something on the board that I didn't notice he was bringing.

"A little bit." I answered while he nodded and continued writing on his board. He then checked my arm and my side which was filled with bruises and asked me routine questions that he always does when I first woke up in this room three days ago.

"Dr. Singh will be here shortly. Just press the button over there if you want to annoy me." Edward said as he adjusted my IV and smoothened by comforter.

"Sure, thanks Edward. I might press that button to challenge you again for that quilt fight." I said jokingly as he closed his board and pocketed his pen. I sounded okay this time, not like earlier where I mostly rasped on every word.

"I won't stand a chance Bella. You'll win, trust me." He said with a wink. He was almost at the door when he turned and gave me a beautiful smile. "Oh, and Bella? Rose is recovering perfectly." He said with hope in his voice. I felt tears prick my eyes and with that, he left me once again to the silent reprieve of my room.

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for reading this little fic of mine. It took me a few years to get back on this site and it feels good to be back posting stuff up. I apologize for any errors in spacing and/or formatting since I'm just using my phone in uploading and I have no idea how this will work out. This story is just about 4 chapters long. I've already finished writing it so updates will be done maybe twice a week depends on how busy I will be at work. Tell me what you guys think and have a good day (or night)!

I have a twitter (@/cordeliamelieee) so if you happen to have one, don't be shy to say "hi!".

-cordelia


	2. Chapter 2

_"So, Lady Bug, what's your worst fear?" Rose asked me as we drove to her favorite hair salon, windows down and music blasting from the speakers._

_"Drowning," I said as I reached for my phone and pressed 'next' on the playlist._

_"But you know how to swim, Lady Bug. We took the same swimming class," she said matter-of-factly behind the wheels._

_"But the ocean is a traitorous motherfucker, Rose. And for the love of God, stop calling me that." I told her as I playfully slapped her arm. Her brother, Alec, started calling me that when I dressed as a lady bug during the annual Trick or Treat Fair when we were in third grade, and they never stopped calling me Lady Bug._

_Her favorite song came on and we both sang the lyrics to every word. The song just finished when we arrived at the salon and she looked at me straight in the eyes, "don't worry Lady Bug, I won't ever let you drown"._

_And I believed her._

It has been a week since Rosalie's birthday. A week since I jumped on that cliff and almost, almost died. I jumped on the wrong time, they said. The waves were too high and if Rosalie wasn't there, I would never have resurfaced. She… she saved me. She promised she would never let me drown and she stayed true to her word. A lump formed in my throat as I think of my best friend lying somewhere in this hospital, still unconscious. Her parents drops by my room every day, giving me updates on how their daughter is doing. I keep looking for the hatred in their eyes thinking that if Rose didn't save me, she wouldn't have hit her head on a rock and wouldn't be in a coma. But I never found it. They showed me nothing but love and concern as I lay in my room alone, with no visitors, no one to watch over me.

After my parents died in a car accident when I was ten, my aunt Sue took me in under her care. She tries hard to come and visit every day but she can't leave her work at school and she still have her other children to care for. I would also never demand her time knowing how hard it is for her to be around hospitals, given how she watched my mother die in the same ER that they took me in.

A "knock, knock," and two actual knocks took me out of my reverie. Edward entered my room smiling, with my meds on a tray and his board tucked on his arm.

"How are you this fine morning, Bella?" Edward asked as he checked my vitals and adjusted my IV.

"Good, I guess. How's Rose?" My voice is now starting to get better, no more rasps and my throat is not as painful as it was a week ago. Although my lungs are another story… due to too much water getting inside, there are still infections and other complications that may resurface. Hence, me still stuck here in my room. I can't go out yet for my doctor's fear of me getting germs from the air.

"Last time I checked, they are trying to get her out of her induced coma. She's doing pretty well, Bella. Don't worry." He gave me a reassuring smile and handed me my medicines. He watch me carefully as I took each tablet slowly, being attentive as to not let me choke on air and water again.

When I first saw Edward, I was too groggy to function. Too much drugs and pain reliever on my system, but I can remember the way his eyes flashed to mine and how his comforting voice became my rock during those initial days. I woke up once from his humming while he went in to check in on me and he muttered an apology and asked me to go back to sleep.

If we were on a different circumstance, Rose would probably bug me to ask for his number. Or she would have forced me for a picture with him… not that I'd mind. Edward is a very good looking man, but there's something in his eyes that pulls me in. Something that I'd want to discover.

"Thank you. Will you tell me if something happens or just anything, really. I'm stuck here and I just want to see her." I fidgeted with my quilt and wonder when Rose and I will talk again, hoping that we still can.

I was taken aback when Edward touched my forehead very, very lightly. "There's this small 'v' here when you think deeply. You look very troubled and I wish I could take that away." He removed his hand from my face and let it drop to his side. I looked up at him in wonder. "You're doing it again," he tried to smile but failed. "I hope to have known you in a different situation, Bella. I hate to know that you're in pain. But you're here and I'll do what I can to help you." I can hear his sincerity in his voice and can see it in his eyes.

Maybe this strange attraction I have towards him is not one sided.

He cleared his throat and uttered a goodbye. I blinked and realized that I haven't said anything to him at all.

"Edward," I said as he neared the door. He looked at me hesitantly, not sure on what I would say. "I hoped that too. Hoped that I met you outside and not here. But it is what is." The sadness in his eyes lifted away and was replaced with a spark. He was smiling brightly as he approached me again.

"You'll be out here in no time, Bella. And when you do, I'll be outside waiting for you. And I might finally take you up on that game you keep on asking me. But for now, you have to rest, okay? I'll be back later." He said and very lightly, placed a soft kiss on the top of my head. I had no time to react as he went out rather quickly.

I placed a hand on my hammering chest and smiled. A blush slowly creeping up on my face.

How I wish Rosalie is here so I can share everything to her because I just know that she will be jumping up and down with excitement. Hell, if I would jump right now if I could. But for now, blushing and squealing in silence would do.

I really need Rose to pull through, because nothing will ever be complete without her.

AN: Hi! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day ahead of you! I just want to address the person who reviewed about how my summary doesn't make sense because yes, I agree with you. Haha! It took me a while to actually write that short sentence and now I can't change it due to the fact that I have nothing to replace it with. I suck at writing summaries.

Thank you to those who favorited and followed, you really made my day. :) Reviewers will get cookiessss (wanna try and add emojis, not sure if this site allows it tho?)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_"Lady Bug, you have to take your medicine. If you don't, I'll gladly ask Alec to shove this down your throat." Rose asked me anxiously, as she handed me my medicine along with a glass of water._

_"Rose, it's just the cold. Let me just sleep this off and I'll be fine in no time." I tried to reason with her but to be really honest, I'm just afraid of swallowing those tablets that were so big I'm not sure I can swallow it._

_"Isabella Marie, I'm not asking you again. Take this, now."_

_It wasn't her angry voice that made me reach out and take the medicine, or her using my full name, it was her eyes that were raging with concern and love and yes, anger that made me comply. Rose is afraid of losing me, she admitted one day._

_"You're the sister I never had and I just want to be by your side for as long as I can. I love you too much to lose you, Lady Bug." She said while leaning her head on my shoulder. "You should totally name your first born after me." She joked, laughing as I tried to push her away._

_"Jesus, Rose. It might be a boy and the poor thing will be called Rose for the rest of his life." I reasoned but laughed along with her._

_"Fine, if it's a girl, name her Rosalie. That child will be blessed with my beauty."_

_"That is assuming you and I are still friends. You annoy me too much these days."_

_"You're such a bitch, Swan. But I love you for it."_

* * *

Dr. Singh finally gave me the clearance to go home with the condition of me continuing my meds for a month and using a mask to protect my lungs from airborne germs that might cause infections. I'm even wearing one now, just to be safe.

"Bella, I'll just finish the paperwork, okay? I'll be back after this." My aunt said as she grabbed the papers and went outside.

I looked around the room, finally free from all the machines attached to me and was thankful for every breath I can now take freely.

"Knock, knock," I heard someone said and I turned around to see a smiling Edward coming up to me.

"Heard you were discharged from one of the nurse, congratulations." He said and handed me a small wrapped gift with a big red bow on top.

"You didn't have to but thanks. I'm sure I'll love it." I said as I took the gift from him, our fingers lightly touching that sent a small shock to my system.

"I'll miss you in here. Miss how you annoy the nurses especially at night, miss your mountain of quilts and comforters but I'm glad you're going home." He was sitting on the edge of my bed and I finally noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual blue scrubs but he's wearing a pants and a t-shirt, instead. Casual.

"Today's your day off?" I asked instead as I sat next to him on the bed, a few inches separating us.

"Yeah, Angela, one of the nurses called me and said you're good to go. Wouldn't miss it for the world." His smile was infectious and I smiled in return, not caring that he won't see it behind the white mask.

"I'll miss you, too, you know." I finally admitted as I sighed. I looked at him and memorized his face. Piercing green eyes, reddish brown hair, a small freckle on his cheeks that isn't noticeable if you don't look closely… I sighed again. "Miss you knocking on my door, every single day. I'll miss your voice. It was one of the things that I looked up to every day when I was stuck here alone." I told him silently, shocking myself of how freely I can talk to him about things like this.

"I can't wait to know more about you, Bella. I want to know the real you outside of this room, the one who can hopefully breathe without this mask over your face, one of these days." He said as he lightly tapped my nose and grinned.

"I want that, too." I slowly leaned my head on his shoulders, thankful for him coming in here despite today being his day off. Thankful for him just being here with me. I heard him sigh in contentment.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until we heard my aunt opened the door. She was panting, trying to catch her breath as she studied both of us on the bed.

"Aunt Sue, what's wrong?" I asked in panic as Edward stood up and looked for a bottle of water on the fridge.

"It's Rosalie, she's awake," my aunt said, eyes glassy with tears.

It was my own tears that fell freely on my face, I felt Edward beside me and he gave a smile so bright, he lit up my world.

"Ready to see her?" He asked as he offered his hand, ready to take me to where Rosalie is. Awake, alive and breathing.

Unable to speak, I gave him a nod and he held my hand as he opened the door and led the way.

* * *

A/N: Aaand she's awake! We're almost at the end of this short tale and with that said, thank you so much for reading and putting Lady Bug on alert. Thank you, thank you!

-cordelia


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_"Lady Bug, where do you see yourself ten years from now?" Rosalie asked as we lay on my backyard, draped with a quilt my aunt made for my birthday._

_"Are you a guidance counselor now?" I joked as I adjusted the quilt, it's starting to get cold and I know Rosalie, she plans on staying here until my aunt drags us inside._

_"Shut up, you know what I mean." She sighed and looked up, tracing the outline of a star that she liked._

_I closed my eyes and let myself dream. Where could I possibly be ten years from now? The thought of it scared me. I have no idea what to do after we leave in a couple of months to start college. Rose kept quiet, waiting for an answer or probably thinking just as hard as I was. It was a couple of minutes before I opened my eyes and looked at a star. There was no falling star in sight but I wished for a future that was bright and happy and warm._

_"In ten years, I'll still be here in this state. I love California too much, love the sun and the beach. I'll have my own home, with a husband, perhaps, a kid or two and a dog if no one is allergic. I'll have my own coffee shop, and I'll bake lots of cupcakes. And you'll be there, you'll always be there because you're my family, too."_

_I heard her gasp but I didn't look at her. I closed my eyes again and prayed all of it to be true._

_"That's beautiful, Bug. I'll love to see that one day." She sniffled and I realized she was crying. I inched myself closer to her and draped my arms over her._

_"What about you, Rose? Where do you see yourself ten years from now?"_

_It took her a couple of minutes to get back to me, too. She looked deep in thought. But then, she looked at me and smiled._

_"I'll have my house beside yours, our husbands grilling on the backyard, our kids playing and making a mess. I'll get coffee on your shop before I head to court and I'll be the best lawyer this state will ever have. And there will always be days like this where we lay on our backyards and look up at the stars and wish."_

_It was my turn to cry and Rose wiped a tear away._

_"Maybe ten years from now, you'll finally stop calling me that." I said as she laughed beside me._

_"Keep on dreaming, Bug. You'll always be my Lady Bug, kind and brave and sweet."_

* * *

Rosalie was wide awake when we arrived at her room. Her parents and Alec were beside her, wiping tears from their eyes. She snapped her eyes towards us when she heard the door open and the panic brewing behind her eyes vanished when she saw me.

"Lady Bug," I heard her say in a voice so low, and so quiet I almost assumed I was just imagining it. I saw tears on her face as I walked towards her. "Are you okay?" She asked as she looked at me from head to toe.

"I should be the one asking you that but I'm okay. Thanks to you. You saved me." I said as I wiped the tears on her face.

"I promised you I would, Bug." She looked up at me and smiled.

I only nodded in return and cried hard as I saw her sitting there. The fear of losing her weighed heavily on my shoulder and seeing her alive and breathing undid all the stress that was on me.

"Bella, it's okay. Both of you are okay." Her mom rushed to my side and gave me a hug. Reassuring me that everything will be fine.

Rosalie's doctor arrived a few minutes later and ordered us to let Rose rest. He assured us that she will be fine and will be ready to go home in a few days.

We bade our good byes and Rose finally noticed Edward standing on the back, watching all of us quietly.

"You have something to tell me, Bug?" She joked as she eyed Edward and me.

"Rest, Rose. I'll tell you everything when you're home." I said and laughed as she playfully glared at me.

"Fine. You better or I'll have you jumping on a cliff again." Rose said which caused her parents and Alec to yell at her. "Oops, too soon. I'll see you later, Bug." She said as she closed her eyes in an attempt to escape her family's wrath.

Aunt Sue closed the door behind her and cleared her throat at Edward and me. I totally forgot that she saw us on the room earlier when she rushed to tell me about Rose.

"You mind telling me why you're hanging out with your nurse, darling?" Aunt Sue said as she crossed her arms and looked at the both of us. She gave Edward a stare so cold I would have shriveled in fear, but I knew my aunt and I knew too well she was just messing with him.

I didn't notice Edward and I were standing too close next to each other until he quickly distanced himself and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I was just visiting Bella as I heard she was going home." He smiled sheepishly and looked like he would pass out anytime now.

"Oh stop it, Aunt Sue. Give the man a break." I said to put Edward out of his misery.

My aunt laughed out loud and patted Edward on the back as she walked back to my room. "Just kidding, hon, you're free to visit her anytime." She said and winked- winked- at him.

"Um, what was that?" Edward asked me in a disbelieving tone as he looked at my aunt's retreating form.

"It means that she likes you. My aunt likes cheesecake, so don't forget that when you visit us sometime." It was my turn to smile like crazy and followed my aunt before he can say anything back.

"What about you, Bella. What would you like?" He asked when he caught up with me, the nervousness in his eyes and voice are now gone.

"Blueberry cupcakes," I answered as he pulled me closer to him.

"Then I'll bring you one," he said as he placed a kiss so tenderly on my temple.

One of these days, he will be knocking on our door, cupcakes and cheesecake in hand.

And I will open that door, ready to let him in.

* * *

AN: And that concludes my little story! Thank you to everyone who added Lady Bug on alert. This was such a nice welcome after being away for so long. Feel free to say "hi"!

Once again, thank you! And I really appreciate each one of you.

Until the next fic!

-cordelia amelie


End file.
